Cheater
by Catriona Faolan
Summary: Edward and Bella are ready to get married. They had been engaged a year and half. A week before the wedding a young woman comes to their home with Edwards Baby. The baby is only three months old. What does Bella think? How does she react? who comforts her
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any thing else that is familiar.**

**AH  
**

**Not for Edward lovers. Bella and Edward are engaged to be married. What happens when a young woman shows up at there apartment? And what is it she tells Bella that changes everything.**

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

I rushed around planning for my wedding. Edward and I had been dating since the ninth grade. We were both graduating college this year. I had been to the caterer, the bakery, the dress shop for a final fitting, and a few other places that day. My wedding was in a week. I rushed home and started on dinner. I had just put the lasagna in the oven when the door opened. I glanced around the corner to see my fiance walk in.

"Hey baby." Edward said stepping into the kitchen next to me. "YOu look exhausted."

"I am." I yawned as I poured a glass of milk. The door bell rang. Me and Edward both walked to the door. A young blonde headed woman stood there with a baby in here arms. I saw a look on Edward face I didn't quiet understand.

"Can I help you?" I asked her kindly. The woman looked at me with pity in her eyes and I stood there confused.

"No you can't but he can." She answered me. "He can take care of his child." I froze in place. His child. I dropped the glass of milk on the floor and it shattered. I grabbed the door knob to support myself.

"I'm guessing she didn't know." The woman spoke. I finally found the strength to move away from the door. I walked to the kitchen and cut the oven off. I sank to the floor. I pulled my phone out and dialed the only number I could think of my best friend Rosalie's because Alice was out of town with her brother Emmett. Rosalie lived with her twin Jasper.

"Hey." Rose said when she answered.

"Rose can I come over?" I asked her weakly. I could hear the woman and Edward arguing in the next room.

"Sure whats wrong." She asked me. I took a deep breath and choked back the sob.

"Can you come get me I don't think I can drive right now Rose." I told her. She must of realized the pain in my voice.

"I'm on my way." She said and hung up. I walked to the bedroom and packed a bag of clothes, my razor, and my tooth brush. Edward stepped into the bedroom.

"Baby what are you doing?" He asked me quietly.

"I'm going to stay with Rose for awhile." I told him softly.

"Why?" He asked me softly.

"Why? Why Edward? Because I just found out the guy I spent eight years of my life with cheated on me and has a baby with another woman." I told him, "Thats why. I need to think Edward." The door bell ran and I grabbed my bag and jacket and went out the door. Rose helped me to her car. The drive to her place was silent. When we got there Jasper was sitting in the living room. He looked at me curiously as we walked in.

"Whats going on?" He asked.

"Just don't worry about it Jasper." Rose told him.

"No he can stay in here and worry about it. After all its his best friends fault." I told her as she led me over to the couch and sat next to me.

"Bella what happened?" She asked softly. A tear leaked out of my eye.

"I went through with all of my appointments today the carter, the dress and stuff. I came home started dinner. Edward came in being as loving and sweet as always. I poured myself a glass of milk. The door bell rang and we both went to answer it. A woman stood there with a baby. I asked her if I could help her. She told me no. " I told them sobbing slightly. "Then she said that Edward could by taking care of his baby. He cheated on me Rose after he purposed to me. That baby couldn't have been much older than three months and we have been engaged for a year and a half." Jasper's mouth fell open and Rose's covered with anger. I sobbed slightly and Rose pulled me to her. I heard something shatter and looked up to see Jasper had broken the vase that sat on the side table.

"I'm going to kill that mother fucker." Jasper cursed. I screamed and Rose pulled me to her trying to get me calm. "I'm sorry Bella." Jasper spoke more calmly.

"Rose take her in my room and let her lay in there. I'll take the couch tonight." Jasper said softly. "Don't argue with me on this Bella." Rosalie led me in there and I lay on the bed and curled up. I was so tired but I couldn't sleep. I heard a knock on the front door. A few minutes later I heard Jasper yelling.

"Damn it Edward." Jasper yelled."She doesn't want to see you right now. It won't do you any good by trying to argue." Rose stepped into the bedroom.

"Edward wants to see you." Rose said softly to me. "What do you want?"

"Tell him I don't want to see him." I told her softly. "Never mind yes I do." I jumped from the bed and walked quickly into the living room. A smile appeared on Edwards face. I drew back and slapped him hard.

"The weddings off." I spat at him. I slapped him again. "Thats for cheating on me you stupid bastard." I slapped him again. "Thats for getting that girl pregnant and leaving her to deal with it herself." I slapped him again. "Thats for the baby who has you a sorry excuse for a man as a father." I slapped him again. "And thats just because I felt like it." I went to slap him again when Jasper grabbed me and pulled me away. I sobbed hard into Jasper's chest and he softly shushed me. He stood there glaring at Edward.

"Its alright darlin',"Jasper said softly. "Its okay." He gently pulled me towards his bedroom and sat with me on his bed gently trying to calm me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any thing else that is familiar.**

**AH  
**

**Not for Edward lovers. Bella and Edward are engaged to be married. What happens when a young woman shows up at there apartment? And what is it she tells Bella that changes everything.**

**Warning slight lemon.**

**AN: I changed the fact that Emmett and Alice were siblings.  
**

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

When I woke I lay there on Jasper's bed. I picked up my phone and called Edward. He answered immediatley. I almost hung the phone up.

"Bella." He breathed out. I frowned.

"How long Edward?" I asked him quietly. He was silent. "Please tell me. How long? Whats here name? Do you even know her? Where did you meet her?"

"Two years." He answered. "I met her at a bar...Her name is Tanya. I do know her...Bella I didn't just sleep with her. She wasn't just someone I went to for sex." I didn't want to hear anymore I hung the phone up and threw it at the wall. The bedroom door opened and Alice was standing. She rushed to my side.

"Bella...I came as soon as I found out what happened." She told me softly. Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Edward and I had all grown up together in the town of Forks. Alice and Edward were siblings as was Rosalie and Jasper. Emmett like had been an only child. MY mother and theres had been best friends. We all had decided to go to college together. She gently rocked me. Jasper and Alice had dated once, things didn't just work out. Emmett and Rose had been dating longer than Edward and I. Jasper stepped into the room. He sat on my other side. He took me from Alice's arms. He cuddled me closely. His breath was warm on my neck. Alice excused herself. I sobbed harder and he gently rocked me back and forth. I was finally calm. I looked up at him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me gently.

"I'm okay." I told him. "I always expected him to do this. I knew I was never good enough. I mean there had be someone else." Edward and I had never slept together. Edward had told me that he wanted to do things right, that he wanted to wait until we were married. I believed him. He said it would be more special. I had never slept with Edward, so therefore I had never slept with anyone. But I wasn't going to tell Jasper this. I was to embarrassed. I was twenty-two years old and still a virgin. That was pathetic. This brought on a whole new round of sobs that Jasper didn't understand. He cuddled me closely again.

"Shh Bella," He whispered gently. "Its alright." I shook my head because it really wasn't. "Bella whats wrong."

"I can't tell you Jasper." I said shaking my head. "Its too embarassing."

"Darlin' you can tell me everything." He said gently. "You can tell me anything." He leaned down like he was going to kiss me but pulled back and gently ran his hands through my hair.

"Edward...He told me he wanted to do things right and that he wanted to wait until we were married." I told him quietly. "He said it would be more special. So I believed him. It hurts knowing he slept with some one else. That I wasn't good enough for him, not pretty enough for him." Jasper's eyes widened.

"Oh a virgin aren't you?" He said gently, I nodded and blushed. Tears filled my eyes. "Bella don't ever think you aren't good enough for anything. You are so pretty, never let anyone tell you other wise." I buried my face in his chest as my tears poured out.

For the next few days I was basically a zombie. I ate, slept, went to class, did my homework. I was basically going through the motions. Finally Jasper got fed up with it. He burst into his room which i was still staying in.

"That's it Isabella Swan." He snapped at me. "You are going with me. Get dressed wear...something club appropriate." I nodded and he walked out. I looked at my phone and I saw the date. I was suppose to be getting married today. I shook my head. I would listen to Jasper from now on. Tonight I was going to be sexy. I was going to wear something sexy, the type of thing Edward hated me in. I grabbed a strapless dress that was dangerously low cut and extremely thin. I took a shower and slid on the dress when I stepped out. I didn't bother with a bra or underwear. Tonight I was letting everything go. I slid on a pair of flats. I blow dried my hair and straightened. Then I started my make up, another thing Edward hated. When I finished I walked out of my room and into the living room with a new confidence. My eyes fell on Jasper. He looked sexy as hell. He was wearing a fitted t-shirt, a pair of skinny jeans, and pair of all-star converse.**(outfits are on profile.)** Jasper was looking me over with a lustfull look in his eyes.

When we got to the club, Jasper and I started out with several shots each and then some more drinks. I was wasted and Jasper was too. Then he pulled me to the dance floor. He placed his hands on my hips and we danced closely to each other. I ground my hips into his. He ran his hand across my hips. I knew with how thin my dress was he would surely find out I was wearing any underwear. I was right. His eyes widened.

"God Bella your not wearing any underwear are you?" He whispered in my ear. His tongue flicked out and liked my ear lobe. I leaned forward taking his earlobe into my mouth sucking on it.

"Nope." I whispered, "I'm not wearing a bra either." He moaned loudly because as I said this I ground my hips into his hard.

"Fuck," He cursed. "Do you know what your doing to me?" I turned around and ground my ass into his hips. I could feel his hardness

"I can sure feel it." I told him as threw my head back and sucked on his neck. He turned me in his arms and kissed me passionately. One of his hands where on my hip and the other one was massaging my breast. He was kissing and sucking on my neck and collar bone."Let me show you what your doing to me Jasper." I grabbed his hand that was on my hip and slid it under my dress and on to my sex. We danced together for awhile longer. His hand stayed under my dress teasing me. I pulled away from I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bar. I order two rounds of shots. We both downed one each. He looked at me and grabbed my hand. He drug me out of the club and across the street to the hotel that was there. He got a room.

Once we were in the room, all caution was thrown to the wind. He was undressing and as was I. I was done before him because all that had to go was a dress an shoes. I lay back on the bed. Jasper looked over at me and desire practically rolled off him. He moved towards me.

"Fuck me Jasper." I said looking into his eyes. "Don't worry about the pain I want to feel it. Don't stop even if I cry out." He moved on top of me and entered me roughly like I had asked. There was no more playing around. I cried out in pain but Jasper didn't stop because I asked him not to. It felt wonderful the pain and all. When we both came, we both fell asleep with him still inside of me.

When I woke up the next morning Jasper was still on top of me and inside me. It took me a minute to realize what had happened. I slapped my hand to my mouth and tears sprang to my eyes.

"Oh my god!" I said loudly, sobbing slightly and it startled Jasper awake. It took him a second and he looked down at me. His eyes widened.

"Shit." He said when he realized the position we were in. But I felt him growing hard inside me and it caused me to moan. Before we realized what was happening his lips were on mine and we were grinding into each other. When we had both finished he rolled off of me and cursed again.

"Bella did that really happen? Did last night really happen?" He asked me quietly.

"Yeah Jazz it did." I told him a slight sob in my voice. He pulled me to him. I couldn't help it, I snuggled against him. I looked at him.

"It will be okay," He said gently. My heart beat erratically. He played with my hair and tried to calm me but I was having all kinds of realizations.

"Jasper...." I said panicking, "We had sex. Unprotected sex. I'm not on birth control. I never needed it....well you know why..." He nodded, worry filled his eyes. I looked at him and was saddened at the thought that this was just sex, drunken sex. Or so I thought. Until he kissed me gently.

"Oh Bella baby." He said gently, "Whats wrong?" I shook my head.

"You'll think I'm stupid or insane." I said quietly. He frowned at me.

"Never Bella." He told me. This gave me some courage and I took a deep breath and I looked at him.

"I'm just sad because all this is was sex...drunken sex at that..." I whispered. He seemed to understand, his eyes widened.

"Bella do you want more?" He asked me. "I have wanted more for god knows how long. Thats why me and Alice never worked. Because I was in love with you." It was my turn for my eyes to go wide.

"I do want more Jasper." I told him, "But you know its only been a week and a day since i found out I threw eight years of my life away on a man who didn't love me. I still need time. I need to go slow. But maybe I won't need that because your you Jasper and I have known you my whole life." He held me closely to him Then my phone started going off. I jumped up to answer. It was Edward. I stared at the phone.

"Where the hell are you?" He yelled into the phone. "Alice says you and Jasper have been missing since eight o'clock last night and its four o'clock in the afternoon." Jasper was watching me concerned.

"Well Edward. Not that it is any of your business anymore. I'm in a hotel room with Jasper now if you will excuse me I need to find my underwear." I said calmly into the phone and shut. Jasper looked amused.

"Babe?" He said sounding serious.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"You weren't wearing underwear last night." He said and laughed. I smiled at him and couldn't help but laugh. I watched as his eyes racked over my body. I sighed.

"I know." I told him sounding upset. "Now I have to ride home in that incredibly thin dress with no bra or panties." Jasper groaned loudly.

"I guess we need to get home then." He said and I nodded.

When we got home Rose was there looking at both of us very seriously.

"I got a call from Edward." Rose spoke looking at us.

"Really? Me too!" I told her. Jasper was staring at me amused.

"Really?" Rose asked playing along with my sarcasm, "What did he say?"

"He wanted to know where I was." I told her.

"Oh? What did you say?" She asked me.

"I told him that was in a hotel room and to please excuse me that I needed to find my underwear." I told her smiling at her. Her fake smile dropped.

"Bella do you know what you did to him?" Rose asked me. "He called me crying because he was so upset about what you said to him. Why would you lie to him like that?"

"I didn't lie to him." I told her, "Well actually I did. I wasn't looking for my underwear I hadn't been wearing any."

"Oh my god." Rose screamed and swung at me but Jasper grabbed her hand stopping her. "No wonder he came to me all the time when he was upset. No wonder he never slept with you and he always came to me." I froze and looked up at her and so did Jasper. She broke out of Jasper's grip and jumped on top of me. She kept hitting me. Jasper was trying to pull her off but failing. After a few minutes, I didn't know how much more I could take. The smell of the blood was getting to me and I started feeling weak and dizzy.

"Rose stop!" Jasper screamed. "Your going to kill her! Rose please stop it. God damn it I love her." Then everything went black.

When I woke Alice, Emmett, and Jasper were in the hospital room. Jasper had dark circles under his eyes. Alice was leaning against Emmett and his arm was wrapped around her. Jasper jumped as soon as my eyes opened. I tried to sit up but Jasper gently pushed me back down. He handed me a bottle of water and I tried to open but my hands shook to much. He took the bottle back. He opened and it and put it to my lips. I drank greedily.

"How long have I been here?" I asked quietly looking at them.

"About a month." Jasper told me. "Bella there are some things you need to know." I stared at him confused.

"Like what?" I asked him.

"Bella what do you remember?" He asked me.

"Your bitchy sister yelling at me. Admitting she slept with Edward and knocking the shit out of me." I told him.

"Thats good you haven't forgotten anything." He told me. I frowned.

"Jasper please just tell me what is going on..." I begged him. HE grabbed my hand.

"Bella your pregnant." He told me. I froze. He watched me closely. "Bella?"

"I'm okay. I mean I knew this could happen." I told him. "We talked about this. How do you feel about it Jasper?"

"Bella. I'm actually quiet happy about....Now that your awake that is." He told me gently.

"Why now that I'm awake?" I asked him.

"Because the doctor said that if you didn't wake up soon there was a chance that neither of you would make it." He told me and my mouth formed a small 'o' shape.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any thing else that is familiar.**

**AH  
**

**Not for Edward lovers. Bella and Edward are engaged to be married. What happens when a young woman shows up at there apartment? And what is it she tells Bella that changes everything.**

**So I had some questions of why did Rose get made when she told the Rose the whole no under wear thing**

**Its because Rose is clearly made that Bella slept with her Brother. **

**Warning: Extremely sad twisted chapter. I almost rewrote because it made me cry. Well I did kind of rewrite it.  
**

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

I lay in the hospital bed trying to process the information I had just been give. I was pregnant. With Jasper's baby. I was trying to make sense of all this in my mind.

"Where is Rose?" I asked them. I was still a little hurt that a girl that was suppose to be my best friend slept with the man I had planned to marry. Jasper sat beside me gently petting my hair.

"She left town for a little while. I was mad at her. Alice was mad her. Alice nearly beat the shit out of her. Then well theres Emmett." Jasper told me. I snapped my eyes over at him. Then I noticed how he was holding Alice. I smiled at them.

"Oh wow." I said with sudden realization. Jasper looked at me concerned.

"What is it baby?" he asked me.

"It just sort of sank in...I'm pregnant." I said and smiled at Jasper. He smiled back.

A little later Alice and Emmett left and then it was just me and Jasper.

"Bella..." Jasper said kindly. "I don't want you to think I'm doing this just because we are having a baby together. I am doing this because I truly like you in this type of way. Bella...Be my girlfriend?"

"Of course, Jasper," I said softly and smiled at him. It was quiet a moment. I watched the smile stretch across his face.

"Er... I kinda had to find a new apartment." He told me. "Its three bedrooms. All your stuff is there in one of the bedrooms. I was trying not to assume to much. But I was guessing you were going to stay with me. Then I put all your stuff in a bedroom because I wasn't going to assume you would say yes to being my girlfriend and then I didn't want assume that you would like to share a room with me." I smiled at him

"Your cute when you babble." I told him. "Of course I want to share a room with you." The door swung open and Edward stood there. He rushed over to my side and got down on his knees beside me.

"Bella love," He said and touched my cheek gently. I leaned away. "Come back to me."

"No." I said coldly. "You had your chance. Jasper seems to hold my heart now. Me and him we are together, have been for about ten minutes now. We have even already started our life together." Jasper's hand went to my stomach as he glared at Edward. "Edward I'm pregnant with Jasper's baby." Edward got up and took a step back.

"What?" He asked incredulously, "God Bella I swear I will do anything to get you back." The way he had said it frightened me. He hit the wall hard. "You will be mine." He walked out of the room and I glanced at Jasper.

I was finally released from the the hospital and me and Jasper when to the apartment he had gotten for us. We worked to arrange everything and move my stuff into his room. Well...I didn't work. Jasper wouldn't let me. I told him were to put things and he arranged it all. Then I told him I wanted to get a job and he blew up.

"No way Bella." He said slightly angry.

"Jasper I graduated from college and I have a degree. Why shouldn't I work?" I asked him and frowned.

"Because your pregnant." He stated but then he softened. "Bella I nearly lost you and this baby once. I really think you just spend this time relaxing and then a little while after the baby is born you can go to work....If you still want to. I want to take care of you and our baby. I make more than enough money." I sighed and gave in.

The next morning I woke and found a note at my bedside. I picked it up and read it.

_Gone to work. I couldn't bare to wake you. Go and out and have some fun but take it easy.I'll be home at twelve for lunch.  
_

_Love Jasper._

I glanced at the clock, it was eleven thirty.I sighed and stood up. I walked into the kitchen and started to make me a bowl of cereal when I heard a crash in the living room. I set the bowl in my hand down and moved towards the living room. There stood Edward. I froze in place.

"What are you doing here Edward?" I asked him.

"I'm here to win you back love," He said softly.

"Leave now." I snapped at him.

"Now baby I just came to take care of the problem." He spoke gently.

"What problem?" I snapped at him. "The only problem I see here is you."

"Why the baby that you carry of course. Its an abomination. The thing that is keeping us apart." He told me and picked a syringe with a long needle up off the table. I wondered how he had gotten that, then I remembered he was a doctor now. Fear course through me. I glanced at the clock on the wall. Eleven forty five. Fifteen minutes. Could I keep him busy for fifteen minutes?

"No Edward there is no reason to be rash about this." I said gently. "Why don't you set the syringe down and come over here and let me show you how much I love you." To my shock he believed me. He sat the syringe down and walked towards me. I pulled him into the kitchen and pressed in into the counter by the stove. I slowly kissed him. I moved my lips down his neck. He moaned loudly. As much as I didn't want to do this I slid my hand inside his pants and stroked him. His eyes closed. I reached with my free hand and grabbed the skillet that was siting on the stove. Then I went to hit him with it but his eyes opened. As he saw what I planned to do he shoved me hard into the counter just across from us causing me to drop the skillet. He slapped me in the face.

"You little bitch." He snapped at me. "You fucking tease. I'll show you can't do this to me." My eyes grew wide. Had I just made things worse on myself. He threw me roughly over his shoulder and then he grabbed the needle. He then injected it into my stomach. I sobbed loudly. Then he pulled a pill out of his pocket. He forced my mouth open it and shoved the pill in.

"Swallow or you and Jasper will be next." He commanded me. I swallowed sobbing loudly. He started pulling my clothes off. I glanced at the clock on the wall. Twelve o' clock. The front door opened. I heard foot steps coming towards us. Then I heard Jasper's beautiful voice.

"You little fucker." Jasper screeched. There was a loud bang and Jasper was talking on the phone to the cops. When he got off the phone he rushed to my side. I was so happy he had gotten there before Edward had time to get all of my clothes off but seconds later sadness swept back over me.

"Baby what has he done to you..." Jasper said gently.

"He killed our baby Jasper." I whispered to him quietly. "He killed our baby."

"No Bella don't think like that." He said gently, if only it was that easy.

"He did Jasper." I whispered. "He took a needle full of a-" I tried to finish but I couldn't because everything went black.

When I woke I didn't even bother to open my eyes. I felt someone playing with my hair and I knew it was Jasper. I knew my baby was dead. I could feel it. When I opened my eyes Jasper was sitting next to me just as I knew he would be.

"Hey," He said gently. "Its good to see your eyes open." Tears streaked down his face. I reached up and wiped them away.

"Our baby's dead isn't it?" I asked him weakly. He gently played with my hair.

"No. Our baby is fine." He told me.

"What? Thats, but he..." I couldn't finish what I was saying.

"Our baby is fine." He told me gently. "Edward admitted to everything he did. He didn't kill our baby. He said he injected a harmless liquid into your stomach to make you think he had killed our baby. Then he raped you. So that way a few months later you would think you were pregnant with his baby. Though he knew that was medically impossible because you wouldn't have been ovulating." Happiness swept over me. My baby was streaked down my face and I didn't know what to say. "He also said the only reason he was trying to get you back was because he liked the control he had over you. Hes in prison." Jasper leaned over and kissed me gently.

When I was released from the hospital I thought we would be going directly home but I was wrong. We took a different route. I looked at Jasper confused.

"I changed apartments. I didn't know if you would be able to stand that place and I knew I couldn't stay there." He explained to me. I nodded. When we arrived at the new apartment, Jasper helped me out. We took an elevator up to the next to the third floor. Once in the apartment Jasper picked me up and carried me into the bedroom. He lay me on the bed and then lay next to me. I smiled over at him and he smiled back. His hand was on my stomach. I was still having trouble believing that my baby hadn't been killed. Jasper leaned over and kissed me sweetly.

"I'm so glad you are both okay." Jasper said softly. "I thought I was losing you both." I looked up at Jasper.

"I was scared. I was so depressed because I thought he killed our baby Jasper." I told him. He nodded in understanding. We lay there awhile with him holding me closely and playing with my hair. I yawned.

"I need a shower." I told him. He smiled. "But I don't want to leave you."

"Then how about I join you?" He asked me and I nodded. He let me go ."Okay I'll go run the water." Jasper started the water and then he came back into the bedroom. He gently peeled my clothes off. He carried me into the bathroom and sat me gently in the tub. He pulled his on clothes off and sat behind me in the tub. He moved me so I was in between his legs and leaning against his chest. He placed a soft kiss on my shoulder. He tilted my head back and gently poured water onto my hair. He lathered in the shampoo and then gently rinsed it out. He repeated the process with the conditioner. He grabbed a rag and put some body wash on it. He gently ran it over every inch of my body, paying special attention to my stomach. When he was done he rinsed my body off. He carried me into the bedroom and gently dried me off. He slide my clothes on which consisted of panties, a pair of pajama bottoms, and a pajama top. **(link for pajamas on profile) **When he finished with me he toweled himself off and then slid on a pair of plaid blue pajama bottoms. He crawled on the bed next to me and kissed me softly.

"I have work tomorrow." He told me. "Will you be okay here alone?"I smiled at him.

"I'll be fine." I told him and kissed him. He smiled.

"Your so strong." He told me and I smiled at him. I yawned and we both curled up together under the blanket went to sleep.

The next morning when I woke he was gone. I knew he had went to work. This was a little to much like the morning when Ed- he showed up at our home.**( out fit on profile)** I quickly dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue spaghetti strap. I put on a pair of matching blue converse. I brushed my hair out. On the table next to the bed a piece of paper caught my eye. I picked it up. A bank card with my name on it was inside. The note read:

_My Bella, _

_I took the liberty to get you a credit card for my account. The pin is 3454 I have plenty of money. Please take the card and get out the house today. Spend as much as you like don't worry about it. I also got you a car. You will find in the parking area. Its a blue mustang with a white strip. The keys are on the kitchen counter and an apartment key is on the same key chain. I will be home at about seven.  
_

_Love,_

_Jasper. _

I smiled at the note. I put the card in my back pocket. I walked into the kitchen. I grabbed the keys and walked out the door. I locked the apartment up. I went to the parking lot and located the car. I drove to the nearest McDonalds. I simply ordered a sausage and biscuit. I pulled out the card and slid it through the machine. The woman was staring at me.

"May I help you?" I asked her.

"You do realize that is a black American express card?" She asked me. I stared at her.

"Yes I do know." I snapped at her. She cowered away. When I got my food I ate it slowly. When I had finished I drove to the mall. I went to several stores and picked out several outfits. Then I passed a baby store. I shook my head. I decided right then that I wasn't buying anything til I knew what the sex was. I passed a lingerie store and I decided I was going in. I picked out a few bras and panties. Then I saw the most glorious lingerie outfit. I had to buy and put it to use, tonight. It was black, the bottoms were completely see through. The top was mostly see through except what covered the cleavage area. **(on profile.) **When I was done I went home. When it was almost time for Jasper to get home I put the outfit on and lay back on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any thing else that is familiar.**

**AH  
**

**Not for Edward lovers. Bella and Edward are engaged to be married. What happens when a young woman shows up at there apartment? And what is it she tells Bella that changes everything.**

**

* * *

**

Jaspers POV

From the moment I had gotten in my car and pulled out of the parking lot I was tense. The last time I left her alone she had almost died and lost our baby too. I spent the whole day worrying about her. My boss, who is actually my father, asked me what was wrong. I hadn't told him I had gotten a girl pregnant yet. Just as Bella hadn't told her parents the news. So I played it off as nothing.

I walked into the house. I didn't hear any noise. I glanced around the in to the kitchen and the living room. I didn't see Bella. Maybe she was still out shopping or something. I sighed.

"Bella." I called out for her. It was silent a moment.

"In the bedroom." She called out, her voice was soft and seductive. I walked toward the bedroom and saw her laying back on the bed wearing practically nothing. I groaned and moved towards. I climbed on top of her being sure not to put any weight on her.

"Bella baby do you know what this outfit your in makes me wanna do to you?" I whispered as I pressed my lips to hers. She smiled against my lips.

"No Jazz I don't." She said innocently. "Why don't you show me?"

"Mmm gladly." I whispered.

Bellas POV

Jasper started kissing me. He was gently. He pulled away to strip down to his boxers. He gently covered my body in kisses paying special attention to my stomach as he pulled what little bit of clothing I wore off. He moved on top of me and gently slid into me. This wasn't just sex. Jasper was being gentle and easy. This nothing like what happened that night at the hotel. We were making love. Afterwords we both fell asleep.

We woke about an hour later, around eight thirty. My stomach growled loudly. Jasper laughed and he leaned over and kissed me softly.

"Sounds like someone is hungry." He said to me.

"Mhmm extremely. I haven't eaten since breakfast." I told him. He frowned.

"Well lets get dressed the and we will go out and get something." He told me. I nodded. We both dressed quickly and he pulled me over to him. I passed by the mirror on the wall and paused. I was only six weeks along. I wondered what I would look like when I was further along and actually showing. Jasper stepped up behind me and gently placed his arms around me.

"What are you thinking about baby?" He asked me as he kissed the top of my head.

"What I will look like in a few months." I told him. Jasper smiled.

"Why you will look beautiful of course. Maybe more so than you already do." He told me softly. I blushed bright red. "Okay lets go get some food."

"Mm. Sounds good." I told him.

We had decided on I-hop. Yes I-hop at nine at night. But I wanted pancakes. We ate not really talking about much just enjoying being with each other. I noticed the waitress eyeing Jasper. I had moved myself closer and when she walked by I looked up at him.

"So Jazz." I said and smiled at him. "What do you want our baby to be? A boy or a girl?" I watched as the waitresses face fell. Jasper must have known exactly what I was doing because he placed a hand on my stomach.

"I want our baby to be whatever it is. Just as long as he or she is healthy." He said softly. When we left the restaurant we were half-way home when a powerful wave nausea hit me.

"Jazz I'm gonna be sick." I told him. He pulled over quickly. He ran to my side of the car before I had a chance to open the door. He had open and was helping me out of the car. He pulled my hair out of my face just in time for me throw up everything I had just eaten. He gently rubbed my back with his free hand. We stood there a few more minutes, just to be sure I wasn't going to be sick again. When I nodded Jasper helped me back into the car. When we got home Jazz helped me out of the car and into the house. I stepped into the bathroom to brush my teeth and Jasper obviously worrying stood there with me. I went into the bedroom and he veered of towards the kitchen. I changed quickly and when Jasper stepped in he had a glass of water in his hand. He handed it to me and I thanked him. I took a long drank and sat on my side table before crawling onto the bed. He crawled next to me.

"I have a doctors appointment tomorrow." I told him. "Do you... want to go with me?" He smiled.

"Of course I want to go with you." He said and smiled at me. "I think we both need to tell our parents soon." I nodded nervously at him. He kissed the top of my head. "Its going to be fine baby." I smiled at him, hoping he was right.

The next day at the doctors appointment, we were told everything was perfectly fine the baby was devolping right and everything. My doctor perscribed me something for the throwing up and then some prenatal vitamins. After the doctors appoint Jasper asked if I wanted to tell his dad today. I nodded. So know we were on the way to Jaspers families law firm. Jasper parked the car and immediately rushed over to help me out of the car. I smiled at him. He wrapped his arm around me as we walked in to the building. Several eyes glanced our way. We took the elevator to the top floor. Jasper looked as his dad's secreatary when we got there.

"Is he with a client?" He asked her and she shook her head.

"No gone on back. Your mother is in there though Mr. Hale." She told him. Jasper nodded. He led me into his dads office. His parents eyes both looked up at us as we stepped in. Jasper's father raised an eyebrow.

"So this must be the girl Rose dislikes so much. Though I don't see why. But I can't judge a book by its cover." He said amused. "Why she doesn't seem that plain to me, Rose was terrible to say such a thing. She seems so innocent Jasper." Jasper smiled and gently rubbed my back.

"Hmm I agree with your father on this one Jasper. I must say I have spoiled Rosalie to much." She said shaking her head. "But not matter how much we have given to Jasper he has stayed a perfect gentleman. I have never see Jasper pitch a fit for anything not even when he was little."

"Mom, Dad this is Bella." Jasper told them. "Rosalie doesn't like for her own personal reasons. Though Rose use to be her best friend but she went and did something that screwed that up." I could tell Jasper was holding back what he really wanted to say.

"Well what did she do?" Jasper's mom asked causing me to flinch. I could tell Jasper was getting angry. I gently leaned against him in an attempt to calm him.

"Excuse me for this mother, she turned into a bitch, a slut, and a backstabber. How?" Jasper explained. "Lets just say Bella use to be engaged and your daughter had been one of the girls he was sleeping with for the longest time. Damn mom, Bella trusted Rose so much that when a woman showed up at her and Edwards door with a baby saying that it was his, Rosalie was the one she called to come and get her." I knew he didn't want or need me upset. I wasn't going to get upset. I just leaned against him. I knew the pain of the betrayal was on my face. His mothers eyes widened.

"But that isn't your purpose to be here is it son?" His father asked. "To tell us what a terrible sister you have." Jasper sighed.

"No its not." Jasper said. "We are here because I thought you should meet Bella before I told you she was pregnant with my baby." Jasper pulled me into his arms and I buried my face there, not wanting to see there reactions. The room was silent.

"Oh my son." Jasper's mother spoke. "I'm gonna be a grandmother! Wait! I'm to old to be a grandmother. But a baby..."

"I'm happy for you son." His father spoke happily. "If thats what you want. Why don't you two have a seat and we can catch up." Jasper scooped me up into his arms and I blushed brightly. We sat in the arm chair infront of Mr. Hale's desk.

"So what has been going on? How far a long are you? Why didn't you tell us before now?" Mr. Hale asked in true lawyer fashion.

"Well Dad shes about a month and a half along." Jasper told him. "Why didn't we tell you before now? Because we have been a little busy. We didn't even know until Rosalie beat the shit out of her, nearly fucking killing her, and she was in a coma for a month. And then her fucking ex decided he wants her back, trys to make her think he gave her an abortion by sticking a needle full of liquid into her stomach. Then he planned to rape her and try to get her think that the baby was his so she would stay with him. It didn't work to well because I sorta of interfered by going home for lunch. She was out for a few more days. Then when she was released from the hospital which was like a two days ago we were trying to make sure she was relaxed and comfortable. So finally we have found the time out of our overly busy dramatic life to tell you." His parents looked appalled. I didn't realize I was crying until I heard Jasper's soft cooing in my ear and he was wiping my tears away.

"Oh wow Jasper." Mr. Hale spoke. "I mean everything is going okay now right?" Jasper nodded.

"Edwards in prison already. The court decided to put him through as soon as possible because they didn't need a psycho like him running the streets." Jasper told him. "So everything will be okay now. I hope, unless my sister pulls some stupid shit."

"I wasn't completely wrong when I said that Bella here was innocent." Mr. Hale spoke. "Shes vulnerable. Jasper you take good care of her. Did you get her a credit card to our accounts yet? Does she have a car?" Jasper laughed. Meanwhile I was shocked.

"I knew this would happen." Jasper told them shaking his head. "Yes she has a credit card for accounts and yes I have gotten her a car." Jasper was gently petting my hair.

"Welcome to the family." Mr. Hale spoke kindly. "Call me Daniel dear. Call my wife her Susan." I nodded. I yawned loudly.

"I better be getting her back to the house." Jasper told them as stood up with my in his arms.

"I can walk you know." I told him sleepily.

"Yeah I know." Jasper said as we made our way to the door,"BUt I like carrying you besides what better way to make sure you don't trip down two flights of stairs and out a window." He smiled and I let my eyes fall shut. I heard his parents congratulating him and then I let sleep take over.

When I woke I was in my and Jasper's bedroom. Jasper was laying beside me and he was staring at me. I smiled. He leaned over and kissed me softly.

"Bella. I hope this isn't to forward or to soon." He said gently. "I love you." I stared at him trying to process what I had just been told. I stared at him not knowing what to say. I couldn't say it back. It was too soon for me. I mean it hadn't been that long ago that the man I had thought I was in love with had betrayed and hurt me deeply. I knew that this was Jasper and he was different. But I was scared, I didn't want to get hurt again. I couldn't afford to get hurt again. But I didn't want to hurt him. I couldn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. I was in complete shock. "Bella. I'm sorry." His voice sounded so hurt. Which for me it only made things worse. I couldn't open my mouth to day anything. He looked at me concerned. "Bella..." I didn't move or speak. "Bella say something, do something. Your scaring me baby." I didn't know how to act. So I gently kissed his cheek. I stood up and walked in to the bathroom. I shut and locked the door. I slid to the floor and I sobbed.

Jaspers POV

Saddness over swept me as she gently kissed my cheek and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. A few tears ran down my face. I walked into the living room and picked up my phone. I dialed the only number I could think of. Alice.

"Hello Jasper,"Alice said as she answered the phone."What do you need?"

"I told Bella that I love her." I told Alice. "But...She didn't say anything. She looked hurt and scared. She didn't even move for several minutes. When she did Alice she kissed my cheek and went into the bathroom. Alice, I don't know what to do."

"I'm sure it will be okay Jasper." Alice told me. "I know that shes afraid of being hurt again Jasper. She needs time. She needs time to heal after what he did Jasper. Just give her sometime. Look I have a meeting with some people in a few minutes. I got to go Jasper. I love you." I smiled slightly knowing Alice was right.

"I love you too Ali." I replied. "Bye." We both hung up. I turned to see a very hurt looking Bella standing there. How long had she been standing there? I was betting only for the I love you part. I stood up from the couch and moved towards her but she turned away from me. I quickened my pace and wrapped my arms around her."Whats wrong baby? Please tell me." Then she slapped me. I flinched but I didn't let go of her.

"I love you too Ali." She mimicked and I knew what that sounded like to her. I frowned.

"Bella sweetie that is not what it sounds like." I told her and tried to continue when she cut me off.

"Really. With that smile on your face and you saying I love you Ali. You haven't called her Ali since you two were dating." She snapped at me. I pulled her to me.

"Baby," I whispered. "I called Alice because I was upset and I wanted advice. I told you that I love you and you walked away from me. I called Alice because I wanted to know what was going on what I had done wrong. I was smiling like that because she told me everything was alright and I just needed to give you time. And calling her Ali felt strange as hell." Tears streamed down her face and she jerked roughly away from causing her to stumble. I caught her immediately. I pulled her to me as she let out a strangled sob.

"Shhh. Shhh." I whispered gently. "Its okay baby."

"No No its not." She said angrily. "I don't deserve you. I'm broken, Jazz. I'm so paranoid and I can't even help it. I think every little thing is wrong. I hurt you today. I'm a terrible person. I really don't deserve you." It was my turn to be angry.

"Thats fucking stupid." I growled. "IF your broken thats fine I'll fix you. If your paranoid, I can deal with that. Its understandable because in the past month you have been to hell and back again. Yes I won't deny that you hurt me today when I told you that I love you and you didn't say it back. But I'll live baby cause I know you need time, I know that Edward hurt you and that you need time." I scooped her into my arms and carried her sobbing form into our bedroom. I lay her on the bed and lay down with her. I cuddled her close to me.

"I do love you." She whispered. "I'm just scared."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any thing else that is familiar.**

**AH  
**

**Not for Edward lovers. Bella and Edward are engaged to be married. What happens when a young woman shows up at there apartment? And what is it she tells Bella that changes everything.**

**Warning: Lemons  
**

**

* * *

**

Jaspers POV

I gently played with her hair. I placed a soft kiss on her was sobbing quietly and I wasn't going to stop her from crying. I wasn't going to try and make the tears stop because sometimes people need to cry. I was simply letting her know that I was there by playing with her hair. When she stopped sobbing she looked up at me. I smiled down at her.

"I don't want you to be scared of me Bella." I whispered. "I want you to trust me completely."

"I will eventually Jasper." She told me quietly. "I will because I love you even if I'm afraid. I'll trust you Jasper because I don't want to see you hurting." She lay her head against my chest. Then pressed her lips to my neck. I could feel her body trembling.

"You need to eat," I whispered not wanting to ruin the moment. "I'll be right back." She nodded and I got up. I quickly fixed her some eggs. I grabbed a some bread incase she wanted some. I brought it to her. She ate slowly and I gently returned to playing with her hair. When she finished eating she sat the plate on the side table and leaned against me. I leaned down and kissed her gently.

The next day things were okay. Today was a good day. I woke up with her in my arms. She smiled brightly at me.

"Beautiful," I whispered and she blushed brightly. One I was going to marry this girl, I decided. We ate breakfast. I called dad told him I wasn't coming into work. He told me that it was fine that I needed to take care of Bella and that he worked to much when mom was pregnant. I laughed and told him alright. After I got off the phone I walked into the kitchen to see Bella doing the dishes. I stepped up behind her and wrapped my arms around her gently.

"You ready to tell your parents?" I asked her. "You realize that would mean driving to Forks **(AN: They live in Seattle)**." She sighed.

"Alright. Let me call them first." She said. She pulled out her phone and went to her contacts and scrolled to her parents home phone.

"Hello Mom. Yeah. Are you guys home? Thats great. Yeah. I was wondering if today would be a good time for me and .... someone to come down and see you. I really need to talk to you." Bella spoke to her mother. "Yeah. Okay see you in a little bit. I just need to shower and get dressed first." She hung up the phone and then turned to me.

"I guess we are going to see my parents. Now I need a shower." She said looking at me. "Care to join me?" I was forced to bite back a moan. Now was not the time. I grabbed her hand and pulled her close.

"I would love to." I said softly. I pulled her into the bathroom. She stripped all her clothes off as I did mine. She bent over to set the water. I glanced her way and groaned loudly. She knew exactly what she was doing to me. She stood back up and turned and kissed me passionately. She rubbed her sex against me and I could feel how wet she was, causing me to groan and break the kiss. The next thing she did I didn't expect. She stepped into the shower and let the water run over her as she trailed her hands down her shoulders to her breasts and started massaging them. I couldn't look away from the sight in front of me. She ran her thumb over her nipple and cried out loudly. She moved one hand down her stomach and to her sex. Then she slid one finger inside herself, and pumped it in and out. I couldn't take what she was doing to me, just by touching herself, anymore. I moved into the shower. I pulled her finger out and pulled it up to mouth and sucked her juices off. She moaned at the sight. I pressed her into the wall and entered her quickly. She moaned loudly. I pulled nearly all the way out before thrusting harder into her. My pace kept getting harder and rougher the closer we both got to our climax. I could feel her muscles contracting around me. She cried out loudly as she climaxed. I thrust into her one more time before spilling myself inside her. I pulled out and kissed her gently, which was a contrast to what we had just done.

"I guess we better wash up." She whispered. When we were both clean. We both went to the bedroom. We dried off and changed into clean clothes quickly. I looked over at her. She was wearing a spaghetti strap dress and a pair of flats. **(clothes on profile.) **I had on a pair of black dress pants and was working on buttoning up my shirt. When I had finished I slid on a pair of decent dress shoes. We drove quietly to her parents house in Forks. I knew she was nervous. Her parents are strict. They didn't believe in sex before marriage. They didn't even know her and Edward weren't getting married. Edward had told them they were just post-poning the wedding. Though my mothers and Bella's had been friends there was a difference between them my mother was loving and gentle, not so strict while Bella's mother was the complete opposite. We pulled up to her parents house. I helped her out of the car. I laced my fingers through hers. We walked to the door. She hesitantly rang the bell. Her mother opened the door quickly like she had been waiting on us.

"Hello Isabella." Her mother spoke."Where is Edward? Who is this?"

"Edwards not with us mom." Bella told her and flinched wrapping a hand around her stomach. "This is Jasper, you remember Jasper? The Hales son?"

"Oh yes. I'm sorry dear. Its nice to see you Jasper." Her mother said kindly. We walked towards the sitting room. Bella's father was already in there.

"Hello Isabella. Its nice to see you." Her father stated as we walked in and had a seat. "Where is Edward? You know I do enjoy his visits." Bella flinched again.

"Mom...Dad. Please don't interrupt me. This is hard." Bella said quietly. "I have to tell you something. Edwards in prison. Me and him we aren't getting married. I'm seeing Jasper now. A woman showed up at our apartment with a baby. It was Edwards baby. Edward cheated on me. I called the wedding off. Then I did something you won't be to proud of not long after that. I went out with Jasper and we got drunk and I slept with him. I'm pregnant. Please don't say anything let me finish. Edward wanted me back. While Jasper was at work he came to Jasper's apartment, where I was staying. He tried to trick me into thinking he had given me an abortion. I believed that he had to. I mean he had a needle full of liquid that he injected into my stomach. Then was pulling my clothes off. Thats when Jasper came home from work to check on me. Edward confessed everything to the police. He was trying to make me think he had given me an abortion and then he was going to rape me to make me think that I was pregnant with his baby though that wasn't medically possible." By the time she had finished she was in tears. I pulled her to me and she buried her face in my chest. Her parents were sitting there looking appalled by everything that they had just been told. I gently rubbed her back trying to calm her down. I knew she didn't need to talk about this. I knew it was a bad idea.

"Oh Bella." Her mother said quietly. Her father sat there anger covering his face. Bella looked up at the two of them finally. She flinched and I realized she thought her father was mad at her. I didn't know if he was or not.

"I'm going to kill that little bastard." Mr. Swan growled. He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Bella. I'm not angry with you. Even if you are pregnant. But please tell me that you and Jasper plan on staying together." I glanced down at Bella who was glancing up at me.

"I'm here for as long as she wants me." I said softly and ran a hand through her hair. Her father smiled.

We stayed for lunch at her parents and then made our back home. Bella slid out of the dress and into some pajamas and laid on the bed. I lay next to her and she lay her head on my chest. I kissed the top of her head. Then I gently moved her off me.

"Bella. I have to go somewhere. I have to check something at work. Why don't you take a nap?" I said quietly. "I'll be back in no more than an hour." She yawned and nodded. I smiled and kissed her gently. I rushed out to my car. I drove straight to the jewelry store. I had no idea when I was going to ask her but I knew I was. A young woman walked up.

"Hello." She said giving me a seductive, well what was suppose to be, smile. "Can I get you anything? Could I interest you in some of our custom merchandise?"

"Actually I'm looking for a ring for my girlfriend. I plan on asking her soon. Before she has our baby." I told her, trying to make it clear I was taken and happily. Disappointment was clear on the girls face. I found the most beautiful ring set. It was the wedding band with the engagement ring.**(ring on profile.)** I bought the ring and then I drove to Alice's. I knocked on the door. I heard a loud groan. The door opened and Alice stood there in a robe.

"To what do I owe this pleasure." She said stepping aside so I could come in. I smiled at her.

"I'm going to ask Bella to marry me." I said and I heard a loud crash that sounded like it was coming from the kitchen. So I quickly walked that way. There stood Emmett in his boxers. There were various articles of clothing thrown around the kitchen. I glanced at Emmett then at Alice who had ran after me. "Well this is interesting. When did this happen?"

"Er why Bella was in the hospital..." Emmett said quietly. "Sooo your asking Bella to marry you...?"

"Yep. I already bought the ring." I said and I pulled it out of my pocket. Alice gasped.

"Jasper that is beautiful." She said and smiled at me. "Shes going to love it." I smiled.

"I hope so." I said. "Okay I told her I wouldn't be gone to long. Just that i had to check something at the office."

When I got home Bella was in the kitchen cooking. I made a snap decision. I pulled the ring out of my pocket and took it out of the box. I stepped up behind her. I wrapped my arms around her and held the ring up in front of gasped softly.

"Marry me Bella." I said. She didn't move. The only sound in the room was our breathing and the food on the stove.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any thing else that is familiar.**

**AH  
**

**Not for Edward lovers. Bella and Edward are engaged to be married. What happens when a young woman shows up at there apartment? And what is it she tells Bella that changes everything.**

**

* * *

**

Bellas POV

"Marry Me Bella." Jasper said. I froze. The only sound in the room was the food on the stove and our breathing. Then it hit me. Jasper really loved me. So much, that he knew I was broken and he still wanted to marry me. I turned quickly in his arms and kissed him on the lips. I pulled away and stared at him.

"Yes. Jasper. Yes." I whispered to him. "Of course I will." He kissed me softly. "I think I should finish dinner." He smiled at me.

"Thats a wonderful idea." He said to me. He stayed in the kitchen with me as I finished dinner and when he couldn't have his arms around me he was touching me somehow. We ended up eating dinner in the living room on the couch with me in his lap and the food piled on to one plate. I smiled against his lips.

"I want to tell my parents now." He told me. I raised my eyebrow. He picked his phone up and dialed there number.

"Hey Dad." Jasper said. "Put it on speaker phone. Bella's here with me." Jasper put the speaker phone on as well.

"Hello Bella." I heard Jasper's fathers voice say and then his mothers." I smiled.

"Hello." I replied and snuggled against Jasper.

"Dad. Mom. I purposed to Bella." Jasper said. There was a pause. "She said yes." He continued.

"Oh. Congrats son. I'm happy for you." His father said and I could hear his mother squealing in the background and Rosalie's voice saying a very high pitched 'What!'. We said our good byes and promised to come and visit soon. I snuggled into Jasper's arms and drifted off to sleep, where I felt safe. I sighed. This was home.

Third Person POV

A tall model like blonde walked in to the prison. The guards led her to a room. She stepped inside and looked at the man sitting before her. He had bronze colored hair and beautiful green eyes. She sat at the table in front him.

"Edward baby." The girl said and reached over to touch him. He leaned in to her touch. He leaned over and kissed her passionately. She moved across the table on to his lap, straddling it. He massaged the inside of her thighs.

"Rosalie." He breathed out. He kissed her again and looked into her brilliant blue eyes.

"I'm sorry she hurt you." Rosalie spoke quietly. "I would never do that to you. I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered. "I want you so much right now." She moaned feeling his hardness pressing into her through his jeans. She had decided to simply wear a skirt.

"I want you too. So take me." She whispered and licked his ear seductively.

"Okay baby but we have to be quiet." He whispered. "Or the guards will hear and break us up." He reached between them and undid his pants and pulled them down just enough were his member would be free of all constraints. He pulled her panties down. He slowly pulled her down on to him. She leaned forward biting into his shoulder trying to hold in her moans. He held her hips gliding her up and down on his member. When they both climaxed he put her panties back on her and pulled his pants on. He ran his hands through her golden hair.

"They are getting married." She whispered. "We can make them pay baby."

"Okay sweetheart but you know the best way to make them pay is to get rid of their child." Edward told her. The guards came in and told her it was times up and she nodded at him.

A few weeks had passed and she watched quietly plotting. She had a doctors appointment that day. She had been throwing up a lot lately and started getting really dizzy. She looked at the doctor when he walked back in.

"Well Ms. Hale. Your Pregnant." He told her. Her jaw dropped. She nodded.

A few days later she drove back to the prison. Edward sat there waiting on her. He stared at her as she walked in. He noticed the pained look on her face.

"Rose what is it?" He asked her immediately.

"Edward I'm pregnant." She told him and stared at him.

"Get out of my sight. How could you do something so stupid?" He asked her, "You have ruined everything! All my plans have gone down the drain."

"I thought you loved me?" She whimpered.

"Why the hell would you think that?" He snapped at her. A tear slid down her cheek and she moved towards the door. Then she realized all this time she had been another pawn in the sick game Edward played. She drove quickly towards Jasper and Bella's not knowing what they would think.

Bellas POV

The door bell rang and I moved quickly to answer. I made Jasper stay where he was. I opened the front door to see Rosalie standing there looking absolutely shattered. I wanted to hit her. To smack her. To scream but I couldn't I just stared at her. A few moments later Jasper appeared behind me.

"Whats going on?" He asked. "What are you doing here Rosalie? What do you want?" I couldn't take that look on her face anymore. I grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. I led her into the living room and sat her on the couch. She pulled her knees to her chest and mummered, "Just a pawn in his sick game." I sat next to her and wiped the tears off her face. Even if she had betrayed me, Rosalie had once been my best friend and I couldn't help but be concerned.

"Rose whats wrong?" I asked quietly. She wrapped her arms around me.

"So sorry Bella. I'm so sorry." She whispered, "I was so so stupid."

"Rosalie please tell me whats going on?" I begged her.

"I thought Edward loved me." She whispered."I went to the prison to see him. We got along great. He treated me like he actually missed me and loved me. I even made plans against you and my brother for him. I was so stupid that I couldn't see it before. I had sex with him in the visiting room. We were very quiet about it. I'm pregnant Bella. I told him and he screamed at me. Told me I was stupid. That I had ruined all his plans. I told him I thought he loved me and he screamed at me that why in the hell would i think that. I was just a pawn in his game. His sick sick game." Tears filled my eyes and I wrapped my arms around her gently.

"Oh Rose," I whispered as she broke into sobs. Jasper sat on the other side of her and wrapped his arms around her.

A few weeks passed and Rose had steadily gotten better. We had set her up in the third bedroom. She talked me and Jasper, even Alice and Emmett about what had happened and everything that she had done with Edward. She explained that it had made her feel loved. Things were slowly back on track and Rosalie was in therapy. Jasper would go to work and Alice and Rose and I would sit around the house talking. I finally understood why Rose had done what she did. Edward could be very persuasive. I was around three months along now putting Rosalie at about one month. Me, Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, and Kaleb, Rose's therapist whom she had started dating, were all sitting in mine and Jasper's living room. Kaleb was a real sweetheart. He worshiped the ground Rosalie walked on. He was always buying her things cuddling with her. But the thing that made him seem the sweetest was that he loved Rosalie's baby. He was always talking to it and rubbing her stomach. I could tell he really loved Rose and that she was falling for him. I squealed loudly and everyone looked at me.

"Rose! Our babies are going to be like two months apart!" I said excitedly looking at her.

* * *

**Please Review.**

**I'm sorry to all those who may have hated this chapter.**

**It was prettty sucky.  
**


End file.
